Bella and MIKE forever?
by RLauren
Summary: Bella gets assigned to sit next to Mike Newton on the first day... and all Edward means to her is more stress. Can she go back in time or will she be forever Edward-less? And if she does go back in time, will she just give up too early? Rated T 4 language
1. present for now

**I own nothing!**

**Stephenie Meyer gets all of the credit! I also used a couple of quotes from the book/movie… I don't own either!**

**Just to clear it up, I don't own Lacoste I just used the name! Same goes with Fendi, Dior, RayBan, Jeep and Audi! I don't own them! I just used the name!!!!!**

9:26:09 am. March 13, 2009. Biology.

"Isabella, you can sit over there by... no. Never mind. Jessica, go over by Edward and Isabella, you can sit next to Mike," Mr. Banner announced. I was about to correct him and tell him I like to be called Bella, but I could tell he just wanted the period to end. Just like I did.

"Hey," I said sheepishly to Mike. His child-like face lit up.

"Isabella," he whispered, savoring the name. Ew, gross.

"Just Bella." We turned back to our lab. We were doing a lab that I had done before in Phoenix- with onion root. "Prophase," I said upon examining the object under the microscope.

"Mena-phena-leena-" Mike stuttered.

"Anaphase," I offered.

"Anaphase," Mike repeated. Gosh, could this boy say anything other than words that someone had just spoken?

"Yeah."

"So what brings you to the wettest place on the continental US?"

"Um, well... its complicated."

"Oh...ok. Well..." Mike got out of his seat as the bell rang. I got up and tripped, like usual, spilling my books all over the boy who Mr. Banner said was named Edward.

"Sorry," I managed to mumble. Edward just brushed past me. Hello, rude?

Mike insisted he walked by to my next class. He was wearing a gray Lacoste short-sleeved sweater and I was wearing a see-through top. With a cami under it, of course. People were high-fiving Mike all through the halls and staring at me as though I just came in from a flight from Mars. Was Lacoste a school uniform or something?

"I could have sworn that your eyes were topaz yesterday," I said curiously.

"No, they've always been blue... it must be this el crap-o lighting in the school... I told them florescent lights suck!"

"Oh. Good job on winning the golden onion root," I mumbled for lack of conversation.

"Couldn't have done it without you. Now let's get to lunch before people jump to conclusions." Mike winked. Ew.

We walked to lunch and I sat down in between Jessica and Mike.

"Hey, Mikey-boy. You know, you could learn to share," a boy named Eric Yorkie said from across the table. I wasn't paying too much attention; my focus was on not up-chucking my food.

"Jessica, who are they?" I asked, motioning over to Edward and the four other strikingly beautiful and pale teens sitting with him.

"Oh, they're the Cullen's. They don't talk much." With that, the subject changed. I didn't think too much about the Cullen's. Just kids who needed to get out in the sun. Not like I was one to talk. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and waited for that liberating three o' clock bell.

When I pulled my ancient Chevy into the driveway, Charlie was there waiting for me. He was beaming. Not a good sign.

"Char- Dad? Why are you home?"

"Oh, Bells. I'm so glad you're making friends. I mean, you've only been here a couple of days... and you already have a date?"

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"I heard through Mrs. Newton that you and Mike are going to Port Angeles for a movie Thursday? He may not be the brightest one on the block, but he comes from a nice family. Doesn't cause _too _much trouble, well, not as much as Jessica..." All I heard was 'You and Mike are going to Port Angeles for a movie Thursday,' and then I blocked everything else out. He didn't even _ask_ me! He didn't even _know_ me! Maybe I already _had_ a boyfriend! Maybe I wasn't _allowed_ to date! Maybe I didn't _want_ to go out with him! No- that wasn't a maybe. I did _not_ want to go out with Mike Newton. That was a given.

"I am going to-"

"I can slap on my badge and arrest you for whatever you are going to do to your _boyfriend_," Charlie taunted.

"Can you at least wait until we get farther into the school year to make fun of me? I just got here! I'm going… somewhere! Be back later!" I just needed to breathe and convince myself that this wasn't a complete mistake. It would take a lot of convincing and even more coffee to do that. Two days into my stay I had found out these three things:

I had obtained a stalker who thinks we are going out on Thursday

I had found out that I needed a ten-thousand-dollar wardrobe to make it through one semester

Trying to make it through school with people off the cover of _Vogue_ (also known as the Cullen's) was not going to be fun

"Why are you pounding your head on the table?" A high-pitched voice said from behind me the next day at school.

Without even bothering to see whom it was, I responded, "I haven't noticed I was doing that. No, not the throbbing pain, the horrible headache… I didn't even realize what I was doing."

"When you are done hitting your head on my books, I'd like them back, please." I finally turned around to see who was behind me and gasped. The girl was one of Edward's tablemates, the brunette, pixie-like one. My face froze in shock.

"Oh, take a picture. It lasts longer." Another girl came up behind the brunette. She, too, sat at Edward's lunch table. This girl was blonde with millions of designer labels on.

"Sorry. Here are your books," I said, handing the brunette her books. "I'm Bella. Swan. Bella Swan."

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale."

"So you're related to Edward!"

"She catches on quick," Rosalie mumbled.

"Yes. Edward is my brother." Don't ask why I was so suddenly fascinated with Edward. There was so much I didn't know about him. And I loved a good mystery.

"Um, my dad wants me to get some people together and go to the beach because he wants me to feel more comfortable with Forks… would you guys like to come?" As much as I disliked attention and big groups, this was one thing I couldn't get out of, no matter how much I begged.

"We can't. Sorry," Alice said.

"Too bad," Rosalie said, her tone dripping with false sincerity. Weird how they didn't ask what day, like they already know that their lives are _so_ busy. They probably had a photo shoot or movie to do. Stupid models. Without another word, they turned away and walked gracefully out of the library. I just stood there, mouth agate.

"Earth to Bella," Mike said and he walked up from behind me and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just…"

"Talking to the Cullen's. Yeah. I saw. That's weird, they don't usually talk to anyone outside their 'coven.'" Mike put air quotes around his name for their clique. "Just stay away from them, if you like the current arrangement of your face."

"Why?" I gasped. "Are they violent?" I couldn't imagine all four feet, eleven inches of Alice beating up someone like Mike, who was at least double her size. But Rosalie… that I could see.

"Well, if looks could kill, we'd all be dead by now."

"Ah. Rosalie looks kind of-"

"Hot?" Eric said, pulling up a chair.

"No, I was going for mean…," I explained.

"Eric, butt the hell out, man," Mike warned.

"SHHH!" The librarian warned from across the room. We lowered our voices to a whisper.

"Edward's so-" I started.

"Egotistical?" Eric volunteered.

"Self-centered?" Mike put in.

"Dude- that's what egotistical _means_," Eric said disapprovingly.

"Can I finish a sentence? I was going to say _mysterious_," I whisper-yelled.

"Well, you know, _I_ can be mysterious, too," Mike said, raising his eyebrows.

"Jump off a cliff," I replied curtly and started to gather my books.

"After that comment, I just might. And I don't think that in the end you'd be very happy with yourself," Mike joked.

"I don't sleep at night anyway and I'm going to have to start therapy if I spend another minute with you, so…" I joked back. I put everything into my tote and was ready to say my goodbyes to my stalker and his BFFL when I remembered the "conversation" I had had with Charlie yesterday afternoon. "Oh, and Mikey-_boo_, next time you want to ask me out with out consulting me first, I will break your jaw." I said sternly.

"If I get to go out with you can break my jaw a hundred times. It may impair my kissing skills-"

"Ew! Enough! Whatever! It's your jaw!" I walked away muttering, "EW!" until I got to the girl's bathroom to repeatedly wash my mouth out with soap.

I was at the salad bar marveling over my edible art during lunch period. Perfect amount of dressing, just a smidge of cheese…

"Bella," whispered a too-perfect voice.

"Yes, Edward?" I said. I knew who it was. It could only be Edward. I'd never heard his voice before, but the way he talked sounded exactly like what I thought would sound like. Too sweet- obviously layered with false hope. Took him awhile to master it, I presumed. Oozing with absolute purity, like he was covering up a dirty secret.

"I wanted to know-"

"So, Mystery Boy. Come to claim your identity? Well, well, well. Don't get your tighty-whities in a bunch. I'll save you your perfect model voice and excuse myself." I brushed past Edward, tray in hand. I really didn't care what he had to say.

"Hey, Mike! Loser in aisle three! We need a crew in here to de-Edward the vicinity!" I said loud enough, so that the entire 10th grade could hear. Everyone started to snicker, including his tablemates. One of "them" rose up and started towards me. He was the tall, brunette, Incredible Hulk-looking one. Great.

"I like you. We are going to be awesome friends. My name is Emmett," he said and grinned a huge grin. I saw Rosalie scowl from her table.

"Me, too," I whispered. "Hey, want to know a secret, Emmett?" He nodded, still smiling. "You're pretty hot."

"That's not much of a secret. I need a better one," he urged.

"Okay… we're going to ditch the rest of school."

"Better," he said. I saw Rosalie rise from her table in the corner of my eye.

"Quick!" Emmett and I ran into the hall.

"Where to?"

"My truck?" I asked, looking out the window. A storm was brewing. Correction: a _bad_ storm. An 'Emmett, I don't think we're in Forks anymore' storm.

"Run," Emmett said, grinning bigger than ever.

"What the hell? I don't run!" He still had that big grin plastered on his face. "Emmett, I. Don't. Run." I spaced the words out so there could be no mistaking me this time.

"You may not, but I do."

"Emmett Cullen wipe that slap-happy grin off your face this instant. Whatever do you find so hilarious?"

"Look. Over there." I looked to where he pointed. Over past the benches was the small parking lot. I saw a silver Jeep. In thousands of pieces.

"Yeah, I figured Rosalie would do something like that," I laughed.

"You know about us?" he said, surprised.

"I know that you deserve a life. And life to Rosalie is obvious: Obsess over Emmett, hate Bella."

"You read her like she said this all to you."

"More or less. Now why don't we hotwire Edward's car? After how rude he was to me the other day, he deserves a good whooping," I joked.

"Not I _really_ like the way you think."

"And aside from She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, I like your taste in women."

"You talk about her like she's a disease," Emmett said.

I fake-shuddered violently. "Isn't she?" We both doubled over laughing, forgetting that we were in the rain. Only for a second though. "Ohmygod, my brand-freaking-new Fendi!" I said, shrugging out of my ruined jacket. I took my beloved Jacquard Trench Jacket and threw it in a trashcan.

"Goodbye, dear Fendi. I will never forget the two days we spent together."

"You could have washed it," Emmett pointed out.

"It has Rosalie germs." I smiled.

When we got to the Cullen's secluded home, I gasped in awe. Man. It was giant!!

"Hey Carlisle!" Emmett yelled up the grand spiraling staircase.

"Hello, Emmett. Is Rosalie behind you?"

"Erm, no. I don't think she'll be back for awhile."

"And who is this?" Carlisle asked. I had been cowering behind Emmett the whole time. I don't do well around guys. I don't do well around good-looking guys. And I _definitely_ don't do well around the Cullen's, who were a whole new level.

"This is… Bella. She's new. Um, she was actually just leaving. See you tomorrow, Bella!" Emmett said, his eyes wide as if trying to say, "GO ALONG WITH IT!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I just thought Edward would want his keys back. He left them in the lunchroom and I won't get a chance to see him later… I have to leave early for a doctor's appointment. I was just on my way, actually. So, Dr. Cullen, it was nice meeting you. "Toodles!" I said, tossing Emmett the keys.

"You had them the whole time?"

"Duh," I said as I casually strode out. "I'm always one step ahead."

After that day, I didn't see Emmett Cullen. Thank god. As much fun as I had ruining a $2,400 jacket and watching a Jeep get dismantled, I learned quickly. Players were usually out for blood. And I liked my blood exactly where it was, thank you very much. I did manage to get another jacket. Payback for Alice was her cream-colored Dior. Now to get the silent blond back who sat at the Cullen's table. It's not like he really did anything. I just envied him for existing, period. I learned from Jessica that his name was Jasper. Wasn't that some fictional cartoon ghost? No. shoot. But maybe I could still roll with the cartoon ghost thing. Maybe. Just maybe.

"Oh, Mikey-poo! I need a _favor!"_ I was glad that Mike finally put it in his mind that he didn't have a chance to be more than a friend- and was demoted to my posse. My entourage. Because this newbie liked to arrive in style.

"Everyone, shut up. Bella's going to talk!" he barked at the lunchroom. At that moment, the room was muted.

_This is not a drill. I repeat. This is not a drill. Deep breathes. Okay. _I thought. I put on my 'I'm on the verge of tears' face. "Jasper. Jasper Hale. He- he said _no_ to _me_!" I ran away crying. Good lie, Bells.

Just like the good puppy was told to, Mike stated chanting, "_Shun the Cullen's! Shun! Shun! Shun!"_ People started going along with Mike. Now that's what I call the power of the people.

"What the hell?" Emmett came booming up to me.

"Sorry," I said, attempting to push past him. Impossible. "I don't come second. And I don't get kicked out of houses. Later, loser." I flung my hair over my shoulder and took my black RayBan Wayferers off the top of my head and perched them on my nose.

Hello new Bella.

Edward caught up with me before I got in my new red Audi that I made Charlie buy me.

"Bella. What's your problem? The first time I talked to you-"

"Well, the first time _I_ tried to talk to you, you shoved past me. So I changed into the new, un-shovable Bella. You can't resist me now, can you?" I challenged.

"Watch me," he said as he strode away. I kicked my Audi. All this for nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. That's all I was now. Love, life, meaning…over.


	2. Going back, giving in, or giving up?

9:26:09 am. March 13, 2009. Biology.

"Isabella, you can sit over there by Edward," Mr. Banner announced. I was about to correct him and tell him I like to be called Bella, but I could tell he just wanted the period to end. Just like I did.

"Hey," I whispered sheepishly over my shoulder. The boy who Mr. Banner said was named Edward had the desk in a death-grip. His dark eyes gleamed brighter with every breath I drew. His eyes were in contrast to his pale skin. It was beautiful.

"Anaphase," I whispered.

"Prophase," he said back after he looked at the next slide. He abruptly shot out of his seat and walked to the front of the room and then the bell rang not one second later. So this is how high school would be. Too bad Jacob had to go to school on the rez. I really needed a friend and so far, nobody looked promising.

"I-" I tried to approach a blond boy to ask how to get to the cafeteria. He was yelling with his Lacoste-clad friends so he couldn't hear me and walked right past me.

I ended up walking around the school for twenty minutes. I got in the cafeteria and I was soaked right down to my underwear. Not fun. All of the tables were full. There were definitely cliques. One table full of beautiful, pale models, another with preppy kids. There were many different groups of kids. I noticed Jessica and Eric sitting with Mike and the other preppy kids. The only person I knew was Edward, whose table was full.

I was a loser.

And this would be my last day in Forks, Washington.

I was not going to deal with this.


End file.
